Arcobaleno
The Arcobaleno The Arcobaleno is a group made up of World's Strongest "I Prescelti Sette" of an era, which translates to the "Selective Seven", who each possess a pacifier that represent the different colors of the rainbow, with each color corresponding with their respective Dying Will Flames. Their Pacifiers will glow when a member is near another Arcobaleno. The Arcobaleno were transformed from adults into their infant and current forms in an event known as "The Fated Day" in a contracted job or a Representative Battle, for the purpose of harnessing the power of the Tri-ni-set, which supports all life on the planet Earth. Each of the current Arcobaleno has their own unique "curse" and specific abilities, as well as the ability to emit the Dying Will Flame throughout their entire body, as well as each having an Animal Partner, except Lal Mirch, Aria, and Yuni. They are mentioned to have taken on an Arcobaleno curse themselves in order to protect the Tri-Ni-Set (7³), or "ultimate power." The Arcobaleno are also mentioned to be "walking out of time", meaning that they cannot age or die due to old age, although the Sky Arcobaleno's curse is a short lifespan rather than the infant body (except Luce, who had both), making the Sky Arcobaleno the only exception. Additionally, if one or more Arcobaleno dies, the Sky Arcobaleno, if still alive, can resurrect them by sacrificing his or her own life. However, eventually, the Arcobaleno weaken and thus Checker Face removes the Pacifier from the Arcobaleno, leaving a separate stone Pacifier to the former Arcobaleno, which causes the former Arcobaleno to die or become disabled. The few survivors become the Vindice, whose primary goal other than upholding the mafia law is to avenge themselves on Checker Face. Members of the Arcobaleno Arcobaleno of the Sky, Yuni Yuni is the holder of the Sky Pacifier, and was known as the co-leader of the Millefiore Family during the Future Arc. She is a very kind and caring person, and would do anything to help anyone she can. Despite her curse as the Sky Arcobaleno, she has an insane fear of death, which often gets in the way of her duties. As the Sky Arcobaleno, her curse is much different than the normal Arcobaleno curse. Instead of being stuck in an infants body, she is instead cursed with a very short lifespan. The Sky Arcobaleno also however has the power to revive any fallen Arcobaleno, but doing so will result in her own death. Arcobaleno of the Sun, Reborn Reborn is the holder of the Sun Pacifier and is also known as the world's strongest hitman. A titular character, Reborn is an infant hitman belonging to the Vongola Famiglia. His Animal Partner is a shape-shifting chameleon named Leon, who usually sits on Reborn's hat. The Bullets used by Reborn are created inside Leon. When Reborn's student is gradually progressing, Leon's tail falls off, his shape-shifting Abilities become unstable, and he is no longer able to create bullets. After Leon creates special items for the student, he returns to normal. No matter how strong the emotion, Reborn always keeps a straight face and handles many situations as calmly as possible. Reborn often says "Ciaossu" (a mix of the Italian "ciao" and the Japanese "ossu", which is a casual greeting). He randomly appears dressed as "another person" who no one except Dino and Tsuna recognize, and seems to see nothing unusual in any of his own behavior; more than often uses costumes when going undercover to view Tsuna's progress. In the future, Reborn is mentioned to be dead, and in order to avoid the Non-Tri-ni-set radiation which Byakuran unleashed in the atmosphere in order to slowly kill the Arcobaleno, the past Reborn remains in the Vongola underground base and wears a special suit. Reborn was stated to be resentful of the Arcobaleno curse at first, but gradually accepted it, and asked Doctor Shamal to "erase" his adult self, somehow. Reborn's special attack is called Chaos Shot, in which he fires a Sun Attribute beam out of Leon in pistol form. The beam can split up into several other beams at Reborn's command, and can hit multiple enemies or hit the same enemy from different directions. His Trial is the ability to fight for the Family as Boss Arcobaleno of the Thunder, Verde Verde is the holder of the Lightning Pacifier, also said to be the smartest Arcobaleno. He was accused by Reborn as to be person who sent assassins to kill Tsuna. Apparently, Verde is knowledgeable about camouflage and invisibility, so he gives his subordinates suits that can make them invisible to everyone but children. Verde believes that he should be able to see his subordinates in case they ever try to sneak up on him in order to kill him. His Animal Partner is a Crocodile/Alligator named Keiman. His special Attack is called Electrico Thunder, which calls down powerful paralyzing Lightning. Verde is also one of the three scientists who develops the Box Weapons in the Future and the creation of them in the present, where in that Future he was said to be dead, like the other Arcobaleno. Verde appears to be an extremely mysterious person who is devoted to further progressing his experiments; according to Reborn, he'd do anything for them, viewing his experiments in a higher regard than his duty as an Arcobaleno. His Trial is a test of Intuition. Arcobaleno of Rain, Colonello Colonnello is the holder of the Rain Pacifier. Although he is not part of the original seven Arcobaleno, he attained the Rain Pacifier after attempting to take Lal's place on the day that they were all turned into babies, resulting in his transformation into an Arobaleno, and Lal's incomplete transformation. He is in charge of the training ground behind Mafia Land and was a former member of the COMSUBIN, thus he is an expert when it comes to using heavy artillery, using an anti-tank Rifle as his primary weapon. His Animal Partner is the hawk flying above his head (in infant form) named Falco, who helps him fly to distant places. Colonnello also has a rivalry with Reborn and vice-versa, but despite this, he shares many traits with Reborn, like being a merciless tutor, suddenly taking naps, and having a sharp tongue. In the future, he is said to have died trying to protect Viper (Mammon). Colonnello's special attack is called Maximum Burst. It shoots out a Rain Attribute Flame in the shape of a hawk with strong attack force. His trial is Combat Ability. Arcobaleno of the Cloud, Skull Skull is the holder of the Cloud Pacifier. Head of the combat forces for the Carcassa Famiglia, Skull wears a full leather outfit and a motorcycle helmet, which is copied by all his subordinates. His animal partner is a giant armored octopus named Oodako whose tentacles follow his hand and finger's movements. He is implied to be not as powerful an infant as Reborn and Colonnello, whom he calls his senpai's, and is looked down upon and ridiculed by the two. Reborn considers Skull as an errand boy and Skull, to his own dismay, does not deny the fact that the only person he was an errand boy for was Reborn. He is said to have died in the Future, along with the rest of the Arcobaleno except Lal Mirch. Skull's special ability is called "Armored Muscle Body". When Skull uses this ability, he becomes a superhuman by having very large muscles and he is impervious to pain or damage. His trial is Charisma. Arcobaleno of the Mist, Viper Viper is the holder of the Mist Pacifier. He is a member of the elite assassination team, the Varia, under the name Mammon. Known as the Varia's best spell-caster and illusionist, Viper has the ability to cast powerful illusions as well as being able to locate any person by sneezing into a piece of paper (he carries a roll of paper with him); the spit or mucus that sticks to the paper shows a map leading to where the desired person is, the skill being known as Thoughtography. His Animal Partner is a black frog named Fantasma that sits on top of his head. By turning into a yellow salamander and biting its tail, which forms into a "halo" above him, more properly called an "Ouroboros", a snake biting its own tail, Fantasma can give Mammon the ability to fly in combat. Viper's special Ability is called Viper Mirage, which allows him to create powerful Illusions. He claims to have been trying to break the Arcobaleno curse, and had sealed his Pacifier with a Mammon Chain so that other Arcobaleno could not sense him, concealing the Pacifier's Flames, which, in the future, is used by the Vongola to hide their Vongola Rings. The chain is known as the Mammon Chain, but is replaced, at least by the Vongola's, by the cap that conceals the rings powers the same way as the chains, the Mammon Cover. He is said to be dead in the future, with Ginger Bread claiming that he took his own life after feeling there was no other way out after being protected by Colonnello, but had been revived by Yuni after she and Gamma sacrificed themselves to revive the Arcobaleno. His Trial is Adaptability. Arcobaleno of the Storm, Fon Fon is the holder of the Storm Pacifier. He originates from China and is also an experienced martial artist. According to Reborn, he was so strong that he had been champion of the top martial arts tournament in China for three years running. He also resembles Kyoya Hibari in appearance. His Animal Partner is a monkey, most likely a bald uakari, named Lichi, who sits atop his head. His special attack is called Exploding Lotus Kempo, which allows him to blast a Chinese dragon made of Storm Flames at his opponent. His Trial is Leadership. Failed Arcobaleno of the Rain, Lal Mirch Lal Mirch is the holder of a corrupted pacifier because Colonnello attempted to take her place as the Rain Arcobaleno; he did so successfully, but Lal Mirch was still inflicted partially with the Arcobaleno Curse. She is one of the two female members of the Arcobaleno; however, due to the large power gap created when the Strongest Seven received their respective pacifiers, and with them the new power of the Arcobaleno, Lal was however left out, as her place was taken. As such, she states that she cannot fully live up to the Arcobaleno name, considering herself to be one of its weakest members. Due to being a "failed", according to her, Arcobaleno, her curse was not solidified, and as such, she, unlike the other Arcobaleno, is prone to aging over time. She works alongside Tsuna's father, Iemitsu, in the CEDEF organization for Vongola IX. Her special attack is called Survival Blast, which seems to be a set of pinpoint shotgun blasts.